


unexpected friendship [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fanart, Gen, Piano, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: a sort of flashback/what-if, taking a cue from @modernwizard's HC of Missy and Bill back in the basement of St. Lukes University, bonding over shared frustration about the Doctor and life in general





	unexpected friendship [photocomic]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45556394502/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31734829758/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44693284375/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30666316207/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31735028468/in/dateposted-public/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30666459127/in/dateposted-public/) 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43789746280/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30666522497/in/dateposted-public/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44693829595/in/dateposted-public/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44693846025/in/dateposted-public/) 

**Author's Note:**

> image description / summary:
> 
> Bill is exploring the Vault (idk how she got in, but that door is not as sound as we were led to believe) and finds Missy playing the piano and crying. Bill’s concerned, and listens and actually believes her complaints. because by now, Bill knows the Doctor, too, plus she has had a lot of frustrating experiences even in her normal human life.
> 
> _(in my AUs, i’m going with the Delgado!M & Jo Grant theory of companions for Bill: there are at least some of the Doctor’s friends that the Master would never actually hurt because that would be a step too far. also the Master respects some humans just because they are really awesome. this is canon.)_
> 
> so Bill hangs out with Missy and they share a lot of stories about different things. Bill is happy because so far all the timelords she’s met know amazing random stuff and tell wild tales. Missy is happy because she was so lonely in the Vault and was starting to have problems with reality.
> 
> at some point Missy brings out a steampunk-looking metal box and presents it to Bill. inside are all these large mechanical insects. Bill is like what are these?! and Missy is explaining with full technobabble. so i think, obviously these are alien tech of some kind, that Missy smuggled in, and they are going to use them to prank the Doctor and Nardole somehow.


End file.
